Tu pars
by Miss-Champi
Summary: Francky pars le lendemain, une conversation s'impose. \Yaoi/ Couple originale et rare. du tout mignon, promis !


Titre : Tu pars…

Auteur : Miss-Champi

Credit : Oda-sama

Pairing : Iceberg X Francky

Synopsis :

Francky part le lendemain… Une discussion s'impose. (pas de lemon les gens sorry )

Mot de l'auteur : l'histoire se passe juste avant le départ de Water Seven.

OoOoOoOoO

La pièce est plongé dans le noir, les volets sont ferme et les lumières éteintes. L'endroit est silencieux, nous sommes à Water Seven, dans le bureau du Maire. Le plan de travail est organisé, seule quelque feuille de paperasse par ci par la, gêne la propreté impeccable du bureau. Deux silhouettes dans l'obscurité se font face.

« Tu pars. »

Une première voix, grave. Enonçant un fait, clair et net. Si l'on tendait l'oreille, nous aurions entendu le timbre triste de la voix. Elle appartient au possesseur du bureau. Icerberg. Il fixait le sol. Cela devait être la chose la plus intéressante de la pièce. Non ?

« En effet. »

Une seconde voix, plus aigus, un air rieur traversait les mots. C'est Francky le robot, prochainement Pirate des chapeaux de paille, qui avait répondu. Il remonta ses lunettes noires sur son front.

« Tu reviendras ? »

Icerbeg avait pris son courage a deux mains et relever la tête. Cependant, il n'avait pas assez de courage pour regarder son ami d'enfance. Sa voix avait tremblé, pas bon signe.

« Tu as peur de plus jamais me voir Bakaberg ? »

Francky avait déjà deviné l'anxiété de son ami, il ne jouait pas avec ca, non, il ne faisait qu'avancé la conversation au point le plus intéressant…

« Ne joue pas à ca avec moi Francky. »

Il avait rougis, dans le noir heureusement, mais avait rougis quand même. Icerberg se repris et s'approcha du Robot, actuellement en train de se féliciter mentalement d'avoir poussé Bakabe- Iceberg, pardon, a bout. Derrière le charpentier, il y avait un fauteuil. De nombreuses utilisations, se répéta le maire. Oui, un fauteuil a de nombreuses utilisations…

« C'est pas drôle. »

D'un geste habile, le maire poussa son ami d'enfance en arrière. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le fauteuil.

« Oi ! Icerberg ? »

Le timbre de voix avait changé. Passé de l'amusement à l'inquiétude. Oui, ce genre de réaction ne ressemblait pas à son ami.

« Francky, je suis mort de trouille. »

Le charpentier fixa le visage de son ami, encrant ses yeux dans les siens. Oui, en effet, il était effrayé. Mais pourquoi tant de peur ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, un souffle. Mais l'autre l'avait entendu. Ses craintes augmentées. Devait-il parler ? Au risque d'en dire trop ? Après tout… il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« J'ai peur de ne plus jamais te revoir… »

Le maire posa sa main sur la joue du charpentier.

« J'ai peur de ne pouvoir jamais revoir ton sourire. J'ai peur que tu partes en ne sachant jamais a quel point je tiens a toi… »

Il posa un genou sur le fauteuil, frottant leur cuisse. De sa main, il caressa doucement sa joue. Ils se fixèrent longuement, sans rien dire. Les deux réfléchissaient aux dernières paroles échangées. Même dans l'obscurité, les deux se détaillaient comme en pleins jour. Finalement, Francky posa sa main de métal sur celle du maire.

« Je te fais un promesse que je compte bien tenir… Je te promets de revenir. Quoi qu'il advienne, je reviendrais te voir. »

Apres un moment d'hésitation, le charpentier continua sur sa lancé.

« Pour moi aussi, tu comptes pour moi. Tu n'es pas seulement mon ami d'enfance ou mon meilleur ami. »

Icerberg écarquilla les yeux. Serait-ce une déclaration ? Ressentirai-t-il la même chose que lui ? Son cœur se serra à l'idée que même si cela était vrai, Francky partirait tout de même. Il eu un léger froncement de sourcil. Mister Robot fis asseoir son ami sur ses genoux.

« Écoute, je ne suis pas doué pour cela alors je ne le dirais qu'une fois. Je t'aime Iceberg et ce depuis longtemps. J'ai toujours eu peur de t'en parler et d'essuyer un refus. Mais maintenant que je pars, je veux que tu le sache peu importe comment tu prends ma déclaration. »

S'en fut trop pour le petit cœur du maire qui se sentis défaillir. Ils avaient perdu tant d'années qu'ils auraient put vivre a deux. Pris d'une envie soudaine, comme un reflexe, il se pencha sur le visage de son vis-à-vis et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un contact chaste, sans arrière penser, juste de la tendresse. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. De sentir par ce baiser, l'amour de l'autre. Peut être pas un amour physique, mais un amour moral. Et puis, Francky est un robot, et alors ? On ne choisit pas sur qui l'amour tombe. Robot ou non, sa ne change rien a l'envie. Icerberg senti son amour sourire contre ses lèvres. En cet instant, les deux hommes eurent la même pensée…

_Je suis enfin complet._


End file.
